As enterprises increasingly rely on and store large amounts of data in their day-to-day operating, data recovery has become increasingly important. Downtime of one or more systems may result in significant losses in productivity and/or significant financial losses. Thus, the true cost of a system failure may be proportional with the downtime. Accordingly, timely restoration of lost or corrupted data may be critical for many enterprises.
Traditional backup solutions may store backed-up data in one location, and possibly on a single device. Restoration efficiency may be limited by the performance of the device that stores the backed-up data. For example, a recovery point may have a relatively slow connection with a backup device, which may result in a substantial amount of downtime. Such scenarios are common because many backup devices are, by design, at locations remote from the devices they protect. What is needed, therefore, is a data recovery solution that provides rapid and reliable recovery of protected devices.